


Staring

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A third College AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Piper McLean, F/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy seriously can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

Percy stares across the gym long enough that the punching bag comes back and nails him in the stomach.

He doubles over, coughing, but still manages to hit a hysterically laughing Jason in the balls.

“Not cool, man,” Jason groans, wincing. “Not cool.”

Percy manages to look up long enough to see the girl doing the pushups going into yoga, but she first pauses to do a handstand. He looks away quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but instead he just whacks his head on the punching bag and whimpers a little bit.

“Aww,” says Piper, coming over from the weight machines, “somebody’s got a crush.”

“Shut up,” Percy says.

Piper looks over, throwing her tee shirt over her shoulder. “Okay now I totally don’t judge you for staring,” Piper says, licking her lips a little bit.

“Friendly reminder that you are being creepy,” Jason says, raising an eyebrow.

“Good point,” Piper says, whipping both guys in the butt with her neon pink shirt. “But she’s super hot. Go for it, Jackson.”

“Did you have to whip me in the butt?” Jason whines. Piper goes to whip him again, but he darts out of the way.

“Yep,” Piper says. “I’m an equal opportunity butt smacker. But now I’m showering so I don’t sweat all over the dining hall. Text me when you nerds are leaving.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jason says. “Not in the showers, but I mean, to do the showering thing. In my own shower.”

Piper just stares at him. Percy tries not to laugh. Piper pats Jason on the cheek and says, “You’re such a cute little nerd.”

They walk off, and Percy tries to work off a little bit of his frustration by hitting the bag until someone walks next to him.

“Saw you staring.”

Percy turns to see the girl in front of him, more gorgeous and even stronger than she looked from afar, and he just sort of looks at her, trying to figure out why she looks a little familiar.

“You’re staring again,” she says, smiling. “But it’s okay.” She clearly looks him up and down, biting her lip enough that Percy can tell she wants him to notice. “I was staring too.”

She walks away and Percy stands, stunned, for a moment, before he kicks his legs into gear and practically chases after her. “Wait!” he calls and, oh god, she’s bending over the bench in those yoga pants. He looks away. It’s wrong to stare. So wrong.

“Yes?” she asks, turning to him and, oh. She – she did that on purpose. His realization must have dawned, because she smirks at him and stands.

“You wanna get coffee sometime?” Percy asks. “Or, you know. Kale juice. I don’t – you’re really strong – good at strong.” He stops and takes a deep breath. “I am asking you out poorly.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” she says, pulling a sweatshirt on over her grey sports bra, “but I’m still saying yes.”

“Really?” Percy says. “I mean, cool. Yeah. Where do you want to go?”

“Buster’s,” she says. “Tomorrow morning? 10 am?”

Percy nods. “But I have a question first.”

“Go for it,” she says, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She runs her fingers through it, and Percy gets a flash of him getting a chance to do the same through those blonde locks. She then twists it back into a tight bun.

“What’s your name?”

She smiles at him and holds out a hand. “Annabeth,” she says, “Annabeth Chase.”

And suddenly Percy realizes: she’s the blue glasses-wearing, hair in a bun, pencil skirt, blouse, and blazer donning TA in his history class.

“Oh,” she says, “now you remember me.” She pushes her glasses up her nose, and Percy suddenly finds her even more attractive. “Still want to go on that coffee date?”


End file.
